Footsteps
by X-Panda-Chan-X
Summary: Rei is a psychiatric doctor who's been given his first case, a young boy that believes he was bitten by a vampire when he was younger. Is it just in his head, or is he telling the truth? vamp fic - Tyka, MaHil, YuBo, ReMa
1. Chapter 1

The floor creaked under his feet. It was a loud sound that echoed through the mansion, but the voice calling him was louder. He continued to walk through the dark gloomy hallway, following the voice calling out to him. There were many doors on each side of him, all leading into unknown territory. The carpet throw rug was a maroon red colour and felt soft underneath his bare feet despite how dirty it looked.

He came across a picture of a woman hanging on the wall. She was beautiful. The woman looked fairly young and had light blue-gray-ish coloured hair. He wasn't sure how to describe it, but it was a unique colour. She held a stern but soft expression with blood red eyes which seemed to be trying to gaze into his soul. The dress she wore was very old fashioned and looked to be dated from a few hundred years back.

"…_Takao…"_ his named being called woke him up from his trance and continued down the hallway looking for the voice.

As he went further, the voice grew louder. Takao stoped in front of a door on his left. He knew the voice was coming from inside the room.

"…_Takao….Takao, come to me. Let me out Takao…"_ Takao felt scared. He backed away from the door suddenly afraid of what would happen once he opened the door.

"_Takao"_

"_Takao" _the voice grew louder and angrier._"Takao, open the door. Let me out!"_

Panicking, Takao ran back down the hallway, the voice growing louder calling out to him to come back. His legs started to feel heavy. He breathing coming out in short gasps. He continued to run, the hallway seeming to grow longer. Black mist of some sort began spilling out from under the doors. It filled the hallway making it harder for Takao to see where he was going. The mist grew thicker engulfing Takao in darkness. It was getting harder to breath.

Coughing uncontrollably Takao felt hands on his shoulders shaking him. Feeling frighten from the sudden touch he began to scream, which just turned into a fit of coughs.

"_Takao!" _A new voice called out to him, a softer more caring voice. It was almost comforting._"Takao wake up. Its time to wake up"_

Takao's eyes shot open only to be met with a pair of honeycomb coloured eyes gazing down at him.

"Takao are you alright?"

Takao sat up on the couch he was currently lying on. He looked around the room he was in. Pictures of fish and flowers decorated the white walls. A wooden desk was placed in front of the only window in the room which was opposite the door. The couch he sat on was in line with a chair where a young man with long black hair sat.

"I'm okay Dr. Rei" he smiled shyly embarrassed about his panic attack.

Rei sighed in relief, "Good. Now, do you want to tell me about what you saw?"

"It's the same as always. The mansion. The voice. The mist. It's always the same." He said to the young doctor feeling a strange reason not to tell him about the woman.

"…What about the vampire?" Rei asked cautiously.

Takao sat up from his seat, anger clearly on his face "He's not my imagination! He exists! I know you think I'm crazy but I'm telling the truth." His emotions changing from anger to desperation. "I'm not making it up. It's not my imagination."

He slowly sat back down sadness clearly on his face. "I'm not making it up" he whispered again.

"Okay, I think we should end today's sessions early. We'll try again another day" Rei went behind the desk filling out information about the events that had happened. "I heard Hiromi was coming in today. Why don't you go see her?"

"Why would I want to see her? She's so bossy and loud" Takao turned his head to emphasise his distaste in the said girl.

Rei chuckled lightly "I've seen how you interact with her. I know she means more to you then just being bossy and loud."

"Well it is nice when she brings us candy" Takao giggled, excited on the thought of her bringing gifts

"Candy?" Rei looked surprised. He was about to question more before Takao ran out the door saying his goodbye quickly slamming the door shut. He sighed once again 'No wonder he was so hyper last week.'

Rei sat down at his desk going through the files looking for the one marked 'Kinomiya Takao'. Opening the file on his desk he skimmed through looking at the information. Rei Kon had been Takao's doctor for the past 2 weeks and had found it quite easy to gain the trust of the individual. The only trouble was getting Takao to tell him more about the dreams. He knew he was hiding something but didn't want to pressure him.

Rei read through his file again hoping to memorise it off by heart.

**Family Name: **Kinomiya  
**Given Name:** Takao  
**D.O.B:** 23rd November 1991  
**Doctor:** Kon Rei  
**Family Members:** _Father_; Kinomiya Tatsuya, _Mother_; Kinomiya Yoshie (Deceased), _Brother_; Kinomiya Hitoshi, _Grandfather_; Kinomiya Ryuunosuke  
**History:** At the age of 12, subject Kinomiya was rushed to _Bey City Hospital_ with excessive blood loss, the reason unknown, once recovered Kinomiya stated that he was attacked by a creature that drank his blood, a vampire. A young boy, Mizuharu Max, a friend of Kinomiya was accompanying him at the time of the event. Mizuharu denies what Kinomiya believes, saying "…he just fell to the ground when we were playing and didn't wake up…"  
Kinomiya was emitted to _Bey City Evan Institute_ on the 2nd of September 2005 by his father Kinomiya Tatsuya.  
**  
Recent Updates:** Kinomiya's previous doctor, Dr. Jonathan McGregor, was found deceased in his home on the 13th of August 2008. Dr. McGregor had been Kinomiya's doctor for 36 months. His documentation of Kinomiya's progress is included in this report.  
Dr. Kon Rei has agreed to take the case of Kinomiya. Dr. Kon has started his documentation on the progress of Kinomiya on the 19th of August 2008.

Rei was interrupted when a young woman wearing a blue uniform opened his office door. "Mr Daitenji would like to see you for a moment Dr. Kon."

"Thank you Elizabeth" with that she left Rei to tidy up his desk before meeting with the director of the hospital.

On his way to the office Rei spotted Takao and his friends sitting in the lounge area. He stoped for a moment watching them. Around the coffee table sat a girl with brown hair wearing a blue uniform, the same as Elizabeth. Beside her sat another browned haired boy who was holding a computer to his chest protectively as he spoke to a tall red head sitting across from him. At that moment Takao said something to the red head causing his face to turn the colour of his hair and for the girl to start a screaming fit.

"TAKAO YOU PERVERT!" Rei heard her scream.

'Heh, Takao was right. Hiromi is loud.' He chuckled lightly before continuing his was to Mr Daitenji's office.

He knocked on the door; upon hearing a 'Come in' he opened the door to meet not only Mr Daitenji but another man sitting opposite him. As the man stood ready to introduce himself Rei took in his appearance. He was tall and bulky wearing a long green trench coat. His purple hair was gelled up in a way Rei had never seen before.

"Rei, I would like you to meet Dr. Balkov"Mr Daitenji smiled sweetly, completely missing the evil aura radiating off of Dr. Balkov as he placed his hand in front of Rei."He's come from Russia, he runs a children's centre much like ours"

Rei gulped "Nice to meet you" he shook his hand, his own almost being crushed by the sheer strength of Dr. Balkov.

"Please sit, both of you."

'I have a bad feeling' Rei thought, taking one last glance at the Doctor he sat down next to him.

"As I have said, Dr. Balkov is the Director of a children's mental hospital in Russia, Biovolt."

"Biovolt? Interesting name for a hospital" Rei glanced at Balkov, the bad feeling growing ten fold.

"Russian is a much different form of language compared to the Japanese, Kon."

"Ahaha, yes it is" Mr Daitenji tried to lighten the atmosphere in the room, "Now moving on to the reason you were called here Rei. Dr. Balkov has read about your patient Kinomiya"

At this Rei's eyes widened slightly giving his whole attention to his boss, "Takao?"

"I had a similar patient myself, a young girl believed she had been attacked by a vampire, much like Kinomiya's story" Rei's eyes widened even more at the information "Although, this happened a few decades ago. I had believed I was making progress untill one night she lost it and not only took her own life but 4 other of my patients.

When I heard that there was a similar case here in Japan, I had to come see for myself. It was a horrible thing to happen, and the though of it happening again was just too much for -" he sighed much to dramatically which only caused Rei to dislike the man even more "I have come here to offer 

my help. You are young Dr. Kon and are obviously to inexperienced to handle a case such as this. Mr Daitenji has not allowed me to take over the case completely but I will be involved. Any information you receive and any new tactics you try must be acknowledged by me first understand?"

"No!" Rei stood up from his seat knocking it over, his face red with anger. "Takao is under my care, you have no right to come here and order me around. You have already failed once; I won't let that happen to _my_ patient."

Balkov sat up looking ready to punch the lights out of Rei, untill "Dr. Balkov!" Mr Daitenji caught both their attention "I would like to speak with Rei for a moment. Would you please wait outside?"

Wordlessly Balkov left the office, slamming the door behind him.

"You can't let this man do this Mr Daitenji"

"I have no choice Rei. He has come here on legal matters….but that also means he can't interfere for longer than two weeks. "A knowing smile found itself on Mr Daitenji's face "If no evident progress is made within those 2 weeks he has no choice but to leave on our word. Just bare with him for that long, even talk to Kinomiya-kun about the situation, see how he reacts."

Rei nodded unhappily "You never know, Dr. Balkov might actually help Kinomiya-kun" Rei snorted at Mr Daitenji's last words before leaving the office.

Dr. Balkov was leaning against the wall next to the door, his arms crossed and his chin resting on his chest. His head shot up at the sound of the door opening and closing. He sneered towards Rei.

"I don't know exactly why your here, but I can assure you, you wont be hurting Takao. In any way. Understand?"

Balkov ignored the words roughly shoving past Rei before entering Mr Daitenji's office, slamming the door behind him to end his act.

Rei sighed heavily before heading down the corridor back to his own office. The next two weeks were going to be hell.

* * *

**Uh well that's it, if you liked it tell me. If you didn't, tell me why. If enough people want me too ill write another chapter okay?**

**Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes, I cant really be bothered going through it, if you spot any please tell me and ill fix them up.**

**X-Panda-Chan-X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay im back with another chapter, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed im glad you liked it, umm okay anyway this was originally going to be written from Rei's observations of Takao and Kai but I decided to push that idea in front of a moving train and im just going to write what ever my fingers land on, (I guess that means I should change the summary?), err also just a heads up I like the name Kenny better then Kouyagi, when I hear the name kougaji I think of a tall person with black hair, who's really smart and only cares about making money and is really cold hearted to others. And that is definitely not Kenny, well except the really smart bit.**

**Okay im done rambling, enjoy.**

Takao's eyes shot open, his breathing heaving and his body covered in sweat. He sat up in his bed slowly and look towards the bolted door of his room.

"I'm thirsty." He got out of bed and walked towards the door, pressing a small red button by the door it started to flash, sitting down on a chair placed in front of a desk he waited for someone to come.

He knew it was a cloudy night, there wouldn't be any moonlight, so instead of opening the curtains he turned on the lamp sitting on his desk, and the light creating shadows on the wall made Takao quickly turn it off again. He didn't want to have nightmares while he was awake.

A small buzz caught his attention; it was one of the nurses. He went back to the door and saw one of the older ladies faces through the small window.

"I'm thirst, can I have some water please?" he said through the intercom. The doors weren't supposed to be opened after hours.

"Sure hun, ill be right back" he watched her leave before going back to sitting at his desk. He tried the lamp again but turned it off quickly when the shadows started to spread. He sat in the dark and waited.

He didn't wait much longer as the nurse came back carrying a glass of water. She opened the door slowly and turned on the lights in his room.

"Here you go" she gasped quietly "Takao, dear, you look horrible. Do you want me to call the doctor?" she took in Takao's appearance in the bright light.

His face was pale and his eyes were tired and bloodshot looking, his hair was all over the place, sticking to his face drenched with sweat.

"I'm okay really, I just can't get to sleep" he took the glass gratefully and sculled it in less then a minute.

"Would you like something to help you sleep dear?" Takao looked at her, contemplating on taking up her offer. The sleeping drugs really did help, but it also meant he wouldn't dream.

"….Yes please" maybe tonight would be better if he didn't dream of him.

*~*

Yuiry sat at his desk, his lamp creating enough light for him to see in the otherwise dark room. He looked down at a blank piece of paper with a pencil in his hand ready for him to write something, his conversation with his doctor running through his mind.

"_Yuiry, I want you to write a dream log"_

"_A dream log?"_

He put the pencil to the start of the paper intending to write, but as soon as he had started the words were forgotten.

"_When you have a dream I want you to write it down in the most detailed way you can, it will help us understand more on your progress"_

Yuiry sighed and leaned back against his chair, it was a lot harder then he had first thought. He massaged his shoulders which were sore from the sitting position.

"Of course, now I can't remember what the dream was about" he complained quite loudly to himself.

"Then why don't we create a new one?" a husky voice whispered in his ear, strong arms encircled his shoulders protectively.

Yuiry shivered and released a deep breath "You came back" he stated.

"Why wouldn't I?" the husky voice replied, his face buried in Yuiry's neck inhaling his sent.

"You left so suddenly last time, I thought you were mad at me" Yuiry tilted his head back allowing the intruder to nibble on his neck. He let out a small moan before having his seat roughly turned around to face the other.

Yuiry stared into bright purple eyes "I could never be mad at you" Yuiry was lifted out of the seat into warm strong arms which held him close to the other.

"Boris" he whispered the name as he snuggled closer into his chest for warmth.

*~*

Rei rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat back in his chair, he yawned loudly and stretched his arms. He had been sitting at his desk for a long time. Rei checked the time on the wall, and after noticing it was long after midnight he decided to pack up and go home for the night. Or what was left of it.

After his meeting with Director Daitenji and Balkov, Rei had stomped back to his office receiving angry stares from the nurses for disturbing the peace. As soon as he was alone in his office he had began to research more information on Dr Balkov. He didn't find much, just a few news articles about the opening of BioVolt in Russian. Even still, the article wasn't very detailed and didn't give much information on what kind of a doctor Balkov was.

He had continued his search but still didn't find anything. He would ask Director Daitenji to see if he could read through some of the man's case files maybe that would give him a better picture on what was to come. Walking down the Fluor lit corridor his rumbling stomach echoed off the walls.

"Some food would be great about now" his mind slipped to beef stir-fry and steamed rice with omelet and delicious sweet cakes that made his mouth water. He walked a little faster to reach his car.

*~*

Rei entered a small Chinese restaurant, a bell ringing to tell the owner of his presence. He had noticed the lights still on when he was driving past and couldn't help but wonder.

An old lady came out from behind the kitchen "Welcome, sit down, sit down" she ushered him towards the counter and pushed him down on to the stool.

"You're still open at this time of night?"

"You'd be surprised how many people are up this late. Like yourself." She handed him a menu and went back into the kitchen telling him she'd be back.

The bell ringed behind him and Rei turned around to see who else had entered. A woman about his age walked towards the counter and sat next to him.

"I haven't seen you before?" she smiled towards him, causing Rei to blush slightly. The woman had vibrant pink hair that was weaving down past her shoulders in curls. She had smooth looking white skin and yellow eyes that almost seemed feline like.

"I'm Mao." she introduced herself; small fangs grazed her bottom lips as she smiled wider. Rei could already hear Takao in his head screaming "Vampire!", but he ignored it.

"I'm Rei. Nice to meet you" he offered his hand which she shook happily. Rei noticed her small hands fitted perfectly into his.

The old lady emerged from the kitchen once again braking Rei out of his trance of Mao.

"Mao! I was almost wondering if you were coming tonight" the old lady greeted warmly, as if she was family.

"Sorry im a bit late, I was caught up"

"Will, you have the usual tonight?" she received a nod of thanks from Mao before turning her attention to Rei "And what would you like?"

"Beef stir-fry, and rice please" she nodded writing it down on her notepad. "Oh and maybe some omelet" he added quickly.

"I'll see what I can do" Rei shouted a thank-you as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"You're a doctor?" a question came out of the blue and he looked at Mao in confusion. "Your name badge" she pointed to the BBA Institute badge on his pocket.

"Oh, yes. I'm a psychologist" he replied embarrassed, he took off the badge and put it in the pocket.

"Oh" she answered slightly disappointed in him and turned away to play with her chopsticks.

Slightly shocked at the response Rei questioned her for more information, "A bad experience perhaps?" at that she stopped play with the chopsticks and looked at him slightly angry.

"You could say that" the look on her face made Rei stay quiet, she wanted to say more, "My parents forced me to see this horrible man that was suppose to _help me_" she sneered and turned to face Rei again.

"You don't look horrible, or old for that matter?" Rei noticed her take in his appearance; obviously she hadn't noticed before, "How old are you? You look about 19" she held back a giggle as Rei scowled.

He didn't look that young did he?

"Im 24 if you must know" he played along in a matter-of-fact voice, "You know you don't look very old yourself"

"Ah, don't be deceived, I have a great complexion" they both laughed.

The old lady returned from behind the kitchen with a bundle of plates on a tray for them, they chattered idly while they ate, and it wasn't long until they were both walking out the door of the restaurant.

"Hey, if you're ever up this late again, call me." Mao gave Rei a slip of paper and walked off in the opposite direction.

He stood and watched her retreating form until she turned a corner. He let out a large sigh and smiled lightly at the slip of paper in his hand.

'Maybe the next few weeks won't be as bad as I thought'

**Ugh, I made Yuiry some sort of cute marsupial, like those flying rat things. HE SUPPOSE TO BE A WOLF DAMMIT **

**Okay umm well Mao's been introduced and I think I might bring in the other characters maybe in the next chapter or the one after, well see what happens. Oh and if anyone would be so kind as to help me with the summary :put on a cute face: lol**

**Okay see you next chapter**

**Read and Review Panda-Chan 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Bleach and I don't make any money out of this story…..unfortunately….DX**

Three children around the age of 12 looked up in awe at the old mansion behind the high steel gates. Although the place was centuries old it didn't look it. The mansion was well maintained even the garden was flourished with the seasons flowers and plants, but the hideous gargoyles mounted on the roof and the steel gates keeping people away gave it the haunted house vibe.

"Can we go now?" one of the boys turned to his friends. He was smaller then the other two and had black hair that looked blue in the florescent street lights, his small square glasses sat on the bridge of his nose.

"What, chickening out Ishi?" the boy at the end smirked at his friend. He had long vibrant red hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and wore a white bandana around his forehead, which was starting to come loose. The third boy standing in between them had even stranger bright orange hair, his face in a deep scowl looking towards the house.

"Not chickening out Abar, I'm just tired" Ishi looked at his wrist watch, his eyes widening once realising the time "Uh oh, Kuro, Abar, we should go its past 1 am" he looked up worriedly to his friends.

"What?!" the other two screamed.

How could they not notice the time? The black sky was filed with gray clouds covering any stars that might have been in the sky that night. They had snuck out of Kuro's house when they were meant to be sleeping to investigate the apparent haunted house which was filled with vampires and witches.

The three of them looked around the street, it was empty and eerily silent and the street lights lit up the street as if it was daylight.

"Vampires are afraid of the light, right?"Kuro, the boy in the middle, asked.

"I think that only applies to sunlight" Ishi corrected him, not understanding were Kuro was heading, but there friend Abar did.

"Vampires don't live here Kuro" Abar slapped him on the back, "It's defiantly a witch in there"

"You can't be serious?" Ishi scoffed "Vampires and witches don't exist you two. And either do ghost!" Ishi added quickly when he saw both of his friends mouths open to interrupt.

The once eerily silent street filled with a loud argument from the three friends.

Ishi, who had grown tired of convincing his friends that neither vampires nor witches lived in the house, noticed the angry presence behind him. Slowly turning around the first thing he noticed was the angry yellow eyes staring him down. He gulped.

"Kuro, Kuro" he reached out to his friend who was the closest, his gaze holding the others.

"What?!" both boys yelled turning around ready to complain about being interrupted when they spotted what Ishi was looking at.

They both screamed.

"It's the witch!" Abar pointed and screamed.

"Who're you calling a witch?!" Mao's face turned even redder with anger "Get out of here you little brats!"

They didn't need to be told twice, all three turned and fled back to the safety of Kuro's house. Mao watched them run down the street with a slight smirk on her face.

"Che, a witch, really?" she scoffed, "Kids these days. Everyone knows witches died out centuries ago"

Mao slipped through the iron gate and made her way towards the mansions double doors muttering about other troublesome kids she'd found lurking around in the past couple days. She glanced at her watch, she was only a few minutes late, the man at the restaurant had slowed her down more then she expected.

"He won't mind. It's not like he's going anywhere" she chuckled lightly and as quietly as she could opened the heavy entrance door.

"You're late!" was the first thing she heard before she had even fully entered the building.

A young man was sitting at the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall, the top half of his face was hidden by his gray-ish blue bangs, but you could tell they were closed anyway. He stood slowly the movement made the bangs sway showing his blood red eyes gradually as they opened. He was tall and slim but well built and was wearing cheap looking jeans and a black singlet which showed his white complexion.

"Where were you?" his voice was deep and threatening, but Mao didn't budge. She wasn't scared.

"Have you eaten?" she ignored him.

"Yes. Where were you?" he asked again, his face emotionless like most of the time.

"Eaten who?" she glared slightly at him challenging him to fess up to his crime.

"No one important" he replied after a moment of silence between the two "Now, tell me why you were so late?"

"You'll never guess who I bumped into" she smiled cheekily, the mood having been lifted, while hanging up her bag and jacket on the coat racks by the door "Does a Dr. Rei Kon ring a bell?"

~*~

Rei turned off the ignition of his car and stepped out into the apartment's parking lot. He lived in a 5 floor apartment building not to far from the hospital and lived in the third floor. It wasn't a very large apartment but one bedroom was enough for someone on their own. Making his way to the elevator he thought about all that had happened to him lately. It wasn't long ago when he had just been assigned as Takao's doctor. A complicated case but something simple for a newbie, after all, Takao just needed someone to talk to, to help him in the right direction. Then Balkov came along.

Rei sighed deeply stepping out of the elevator onto the third floor. Taking a right he walked down to the end of the hall. A door in front of him opened and a tall man with a well built body and long sliver hair stopped and turned to him.

"Are you Kon?" he looked directly at him.

"Err…?" was all Rei could say. The man took a step forward and Rei felt the urge to take a step back, but stopped himself.

"Never mind it doesn't matter anyway" without another word he walked past Rei, not even sparing a glance. Rei watched him enter the elevator and waited untill the doors closed to let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"That was weird." Rei continued to his door, with a bit more pace then before. He took a glance at the door they guy had come from before going into his apartment.

The apartment was covered in darkness, but the silhouette of the furniture helped Rei guide his way to the kitchen bench were he turned on the lights.

The lounge room and kitchen was all one big area with an isle bench separating the kitchen from the lounge. A brown couch set was placed around the large flat screen television mounted on the wall and a small two seated table was pushed up against the wall behind it. Two doors were to the left of the entrance. One led to the bedroom, the other to the small bathroom.

A little red flashing light caught Rei's attention; it was the answering machine.

"You have, 1, missed call" the ladies voice droned out of the machine "Message received on Monday today at 1:23pm; Hi my name is Julia, I'm with the FBI. I'm currently investigating the case of Jonathon McGregor. I would just like to have a talk to you so if you could call me on 04XXXXXXXX I would appreciate it, thanks; message ended."

"Jonathon McGregor?" Rei pondered "Oh, Takao's previous doctor" the clock on the wall showed 1:09am "I'll call her tomorrow then."

Slumping down on the couch he turned on the TV and surfed through the channels, finding nothing he turned it off again and moved to the bedroom. His room only held a double bed and a wooden desk draw up against the wall. The bed was unmade as he had been in a rush to get to work in the morning, the doona was bunched up at the end of the bed and his clothes littered the floor. Although there wasn't much in the room it looked messy and crowded.

Picking up stuff from the floor he dumped them on top of the desk draw and dropped onto the bed. Not bothering with getting changed he fell asleep almost instantly. His dreams being forgotten when he woke.

~*~

"Dr Rei Kon?" red eyes looked into yellow; they widened slightly in realisation but returned cold and emotionless in a matter of seconds "Kinomiya's new brainwasher"

"Yes!" she smiled and giggled "He's very nice, and cute I might add"

"I don't care if he's cute, I want him dead" Mao frowned at this and moved closer to him.

"I don't think that's a good idea" her frown turned into a scowl.

"Oh? And why is that?" he returned her glare daring her to question him.

"Because if you were to do that, I'm sure you'll make Takao-Chan upset" she stood directly in front of him now staring into his eyes "Master Kai"

**Okay sorry this is shorter then the other chapters but I really wanted to end it there, anyway who ever can guess who the three little boys are at the start will get…..absolutely nothing….hmm maybe I should rethink this. Oh well it should be easy, I'm sure the disclaimer gave it away.**

**Please review, tell me what you think…oh does anyone know what Julia's and Raul's last name is? Also the whole police/FBI stuff if maybe someone could help with any mistakes, I don't know much about it and I cant really be bothered researching. I'm being lazy. **

**Anyway R&R, Panda-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay new chapter, hurray finally, yeah sorry it took so long but with all the vampire stuff :cough:Twilight:cough: going on, Im a bit sick of it. So there's not much going on in this chapter but I hope you still like it okay**

**Read!**

Rei tossed and turned in his bed, the blanket wrapping itself around him with each toss. A bright light flickered on blinding him even with his eyes closed. He moved his face further into the pillow shielding his eyes. The blanket, now completely wrapped around his body kept him still and his arms trapped by his sides. Hot air softly brushed past the top of his head making his hair tickle the side of his face and nape of his neck.

After many failed attempts at trying to hide from the annoying distraction, Rei struggled to unwrap himself from the blanket. A soft giggle made Rei open his eyes, only to be met with darkness. His head snapped to the left, his face free from the pillow, only to be met with the harsh artificial light blinding him once again.

Squinting a few times to get his bearings, Rei came face to face with a smiling Mao.

"Arghhh" Rei found himself staring up at his apartment ceiling lying on the floor. Mao's face came into view, her hair dangling down past her head.

Her face showed concern but her eyes gave away her amusement. It didn't take long before she fell back on the bed laughing loudly. Rei sat up peering over the top of the bed watching the strange pink haired woman.

"What are you doing here?" Mao turned to him, her laughing slowly turning into a snicker, "Actually, how did you even get in here?" Rei's confusion piled up with questions.

"How are you sure I'm even here?" a smirk graced her flawless face.

She moved to the end of the bed, their faces inches away from each other, "You're the doctor, shouldn't you know the answer?" Rei's mouth went dry as Mao slowly moved her face closer to his. He watched her eyes close just as her lip touched his.

His mind seemed to leave his body at that point.

Pulling away from the kiss Mao couldn't help but laugh at Rei's expression. With his eyes opened wide, tears had begun to build in the corners desperately pleading Rei to blink, and his mouth slightly open from the shock, you would think someone had just slapped him….or kissed him. Either way it was an amusing sight, well Mao thought so.

She waited patiently untill Rei recovered.

"I'm dreaming, I must be, I know I am" Rei sat down on the edge of the bed, Mao settling next to him.

Rei turned to the pink haired girl quietly sitting next to him, on his bed, in his room, at his apartment.

"How did you get in here?"

"I thought we said I wasn't here, that this is a dream, remember?" she smiled sweetly, enjoying the torment Rei was going through in his head.

"Oh. Then why are you in my dreams?"

"It's your dream." She shrugged.

They sat in silence for a little while longer untill Mao broke the silence.

"Wanna kiss again?" Rei fell off the bed.

Once again staring up at the ceiling with Mao looking down on him, Rei faded off into his thoughts, 'I must be dreaming, it's just my subconscious telling me something….like im a pervert.'

"Arghh what is wrong with me!" pulling at his hair he screamed in frustration.

"Don't do that," Mao straddled Rei's waist yanking at his hands to stop destroying his hair, "I love your hair. It's so soft and beautiful." She ran her hands through Rei's hair over his scalp, the soft touches calming him down.

Before he realised it, Rei's hand was making its way towards Mao's face. Stopping suddenly from surprise he noticed Mao's yellow orbs gazing sweetly at him, his fingers brushed past her soft cheek to rest on the nape of her neck. Slowly pulling her towards him their lips met once again in a soft loving kiss.

The kiss became more heated as hands roamed over each others bodies. The top buttons on Rei's shirt popped open easily under Mao's hands.

"Bed?" she said breathlessly, with a quick nod from the other she pulled him up and fell back down on the bed their legs quickly tangling up in the bed sheets.

Rei kissed and nibbled across her jaw-line down her neck before settling at Mao's collarbone. Rei felt the moan under his lips before his ears even heard it. He lifted his head to watch her. Her head was thrown back exposing her neck even more, a loud throaty moan passed her lips and Rei went to turn back to his previous activities only to spot two puncture wounds to the left side of her neck.

A purplish bruise had formed around the wound and dried specks of blood seemed to cover the holes like a seal. Rei ran his fingers over the bruise feeling her pulse strongly under his finger-tips. Mao went ridged and before Rei could ask her what happened he found himself be pushed to the side off the bed. His head collided with the bedside table and darkness faded over his eyes.

*~*

Rei groaned his shoulders and back were all stiff, his bed seemed to have gotten a lot harder since he last remembered. An image of Mao past through his mind and his eyes opened wide to see his carved ceiling. His apartment was eerily quiet; the silence almost seemed like a blanket trying to suffocate him.

Sitting up slowly he made note that he was alone 'So it was a dream….damn' standing up even slower her stretched out the kinks and sores in his body.

A faint knock at his front door made him stop and think, turning around he took in the time flashing on his alarm clock, 7:10AM.

"Too early for visitors" the knocking continued as Rei made his way through his apartment to the front door "I'm coming, im coming" he shouted.

Finally reaching the door he noticed all the noise going on outside, grouchy rough voices were coming from the hallway, barking off orders Rei couldn't quite figure out. When he did actually open the door, he wished he hadn't.

A young man around his own age stood a bit taller before him. He had vibrant red hair which was sticking out in all directions under his cap. His blue eyes were staring directly towards Rei; a huge smile was on his face. Rei noticed his teeth, they seemed perfect and white, almost like the celebrities on television.

'Maybe he comes from a rich family, but then…' Rei looked at the blue police uniform the man before him wore.

Gazing over his shoulder he saw more men and women wearing the same uniform. They were scuffling about the hallway and Rei saw the man with the grouchy voice. A tall buff man standing beside another flat door was glaring at some of the rookie looking officers, he didn't seem too happy about being there. He wasn't wearing a uniform like the others, just a simple white shirt and white washed jeans.

A small cough of attention brought Rei back to his situation, the cop standing in his door was still smiling but didn't look all too happy about being ignored either.

"What happened?" Rei's curiosity got the best of him.

"Are you Dr. Rei Kon from F36?" the other asked, ignoring Rei's own question.

"Yes I am, did something happen?" Rei tried again.

"I'll have to ask you to come down to the station for questioning Doctor." Rei didn't seem to have a choice.

~*~

Tears formed at the corners of Takao's eyes as he stifled another yawn. He gave out a squeak as he swallowed, trying to keep his mouth closed. At the sound, Yuiry looked up from his bowl of porridge.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Yuiry himself was struggling to keep his eyes open, and Takao's constant yawning was making it more difficult.

"Not really. Nightmares" Takao added.

They were both silent for a moment, the topic was well known around the hospital, but that didn't mean people liked to talk about it.

"You look tired too Yuiry." Yuiry's eyelids were drooping; his back was slouched as if gravity was dragging him down, "Although you look happier today?"

The corner of his red lips curved the slightest, almost unnoticeable, but Takao saw it, "He's not mad at me." Yuiry stated.

Takao smiled and the heavy melancholy resting on the room seemed to lift, leaning over the table so only Yuiry could hear him, he whispered, "See? I told you things would be alright, you were just over-reacting."

"I know you said that but…." Yuiry trailed off, he was suddenly feeling bad about not believing in his friends earlier. A giggle made him turn back to Takao who was obviously trying to stifle his laughter.

"You remind me of a girl with a crush on the most popular guy in school" as Yuiry's face turned as red as his hair Takao's laughter escaped his mouth. The laughter echoed through the entire dinning room.

"Please don't be so loud while were having breakfast Takao, Yuiry!" an old nurse came up from behind Takao.

Her hair was tied back tightly into a bun; wisps of gray hair tell-tailing of her old age ran under her nurses' cap. Her hollow cheeks were dusted with faint blush and hers lips painted with bright red lipstick made her skin seem even paler then Yuiry's. The blue nurses' outfit hanged off her bony figure and the only thing that seemed to fit properly were the white elbow length gloves.

"Were sorry, we'll keep it down" Yuiry answered, keeping his eyes down. The old nurse stared at him a little while longer before moving on to yell at other patients.

"Ugh, I hate that old hag. I wish she would retire already" Takao grumbled and went back to eating his porridge.

Yuiry went back to his own breakfast looking at it distastefully, "I just wished they'd stop serving porridge. It's horrible, why can't we have eggs and bacon?"

A few of the others sitting around them agree, "Yeah! Im sick of porridge!" more of the kids in the dinning room joined in voicing their own opinions and menu options. It didn't take long before the nurses had to step in and calm them down. With all the commotion going on Yuiry and Takao quickly ate and exited the room before they were blamed for anything. That was the last thing they wanted.

Walking into the main common room, the two spotted only one person in the room sitting in the far corner. Kenny's brown bushy hair was the only thing visible behind the laptop screen.

"I still can't believe they let you keep that in here" Takao and Yuiry approached the other boy.

"After what happened the first time, I don't think they have the guts to take it away." Takao smiled at Yuiry's comment, but unfortunately it was true.

When Kenny arrived at BBA Hospital, the first thing they had done was confiscate his laptop. That was a bad idea. No one had expected the polite, sweet young boy to set loose a virus on the hospitals main computer board that threatened to delete their entire network. It didn't take them long to give in to his demands, he would fix the virus problem in exchange for his laptop back. Seemed like a small compensation.

Yes, Kenny's arrival was quite an eventful and entertaining week.

"Good morning Takao-kun, Yuiry-san" Kenny closed the computer as the two of them sat down beside him, "Is there anything planned for the day?"

The hospital normally had a daily schedule. The schedule held activities of all kinds to keep the kids entertained untill lights-out.

"There's a bus going to the park later on today" Takao was jumping up and down on the edge of his seat. It had been some time since he had left the hospital grounds.

Even Kenny looked excited "I hope it's not to cold, I'd love to go to the park" his smile brightened at Takao agreed.

"You should join up now" Yuiry piped in "You don't want to miss out"

Their excitement came to a sudden stop as the two realised their mistake. Yuiry wasn't allowed to leave on the Bus Trips.

Kenny tried his best to fix the mood "Uhh, no I think its going to be too cold. It would be better if we stayed in, don't want to catch a cold huh Takao?" he turned to his friend for support.

"Yeah I agree, plus there an art class with that Oliver guy. That was lots of fun last time" Takao smiled, but it only seemed to damper the mood.

Both Kenny and Takao kept coming up with other ideas for the day but were stopped by Yuiry "You should go, I know you both want too," his soft voice came out as a plea "Go to the park, and tell me about everything when you get back, okay?"

Takao sighed in defeat; he knew there wasn't much he could do to cheer up the red-head, "What will you do?"

"I'll join the art class" Yuiry's eyes were back on them and he seemed to have returned to his previous state.

"Well then, we should go sign up Takao" Kenny turned to the bluenette "If we don't hurry all the seats will be filled."

All three stood up but headed in two different directions.

"Hey do you think the nurses will let us take pictures to bring back to Yuiry?" Takao pondered as he and Kenny headed to the nurses station.

**Okay done, please tell me if you spot any mistakes, my brain doesn't seem to be working properly. Anyway sorry if this is a bit boring but like I said im a bit over vampires at the moment. Ill start on the next chapter as soon as I can, untill then**

**Read & Review **

**Panda-Chan**


End file.
